Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking systems, and more specifically to track in real time the location of individuals of a group within a defined environment such as a theme park or other such fixed activity environment.
2. Related Art
Systems and equipment necessary for tracking a group of individuals in real-time within a defined environment such as a theme park provide several challenges. The system should be able to distinguish every individual in the park and separately track their movement continuously or as needed within the environment and ideally should be able to locate members of the group within seconds of separation if either becomes lost or separated. For this purpose, the system should provide convenient access anywhere within the environment no matter how large and should operate effectively regardless of the extent of crowding. The system also should be accurate and provide updates on location every second or so as desired. This is particularly important in tracking fast moving children who become separated from their parents.
Systems and equipment for tracking the location of moving objects such as people in real time have been described (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,764,283 and 5,973,732), however, the inventor is not aware of any description that satisfies the requirements discussed above. Many prior systems are based on tracking by comparing video frames taken at different times. A video directed approach, however, is suited only for tracking individuals in a very limited space such as the threshold of a store. Systems that use a tagging device attached to the individual for communication via radio frequency transmission and receipt also have been described, however, such devices are used primarily for controlling portal entry to a secured area.
Thus, it would be useful to have a system and equipment for tracking individuals of a group in real time within a confined environment and to provide information to any of the group members as to the whereabouts of the other members of the group. Such system would be advantageous particularly in large areas such as theme parks, casinos, and the like.
Without intending to limit in any manner the true spirit or scope of the present invention, the present system briefly described includes a user identification Tag worn by each individual of the group, has means for communicating with each Tag as it moves with the individual through the environment and means for using the communication to determine the position of the Tag in the environment. The system also uses strategically placed ID stations distributed within the environment for users to activate a request that the system locate members of the group or obtain help in assisting lost individuals. Other advantages and various embodiments of the invention follow.